Call and Answer
by S.Walden
Summary: Takeru reflects on his life and starts to realize he isn't free of making mistakes. *Update* In this chapter, Takeru attends his grandmother's funeral, still contemplates dating Hikari, and attends Mimi's Chosen Children Reunion Party.
1. Prologue

Call and Answer

Summary: Takeru starts to reflect on his life and realizes he isn't free of making mistakes.

Warnings: Some violence, language, mentions of abuse

Pairings: Takari, Sorato, Jyoumato, Taishirou, Kenyako, Russuki (OCs), and possible hints of Daikari

A/N: Part of Angel Weasel-Woman and mine's headcanon, but can be read seperate. Hopefully this will help explain some of Takeru's actions for you all.

[0]

_I think _

_it's getting to the point where I can be myself again_

_it's getting to the point where we have almost made amends_

* * *

Takeru hoped that his blinking from the hair whipping his face was enough to hide his tears of worry from Sora. She had been acting strange since Taichi gave her this mission, one Takeru felt he could have done alone. However, he was glad for Sora's help and it was comforting to have his mother figure beside him.

"Takeru?"

_ Argh, she noticed!_ Takeru thought, turning away.

"Don't worry. We'll find Yamato-kun."

"And Jyou and Mimi, too?"

"Sure, Takeru. We have to stay positive."

Takeru grinned, holding up his crest, "Don't worry, that's what I'm all about!"

Sora gave a weak smile. "...I still don't understand why Yamato had to leave us. I can't get that look out of my head..."

"Nn?" Takeru wondered.

"...I don't understand that look, damn it," Sora breathed, closing her eyes.

Takeru would have inched back if there had been room on Birdramon's back, but instead he just turned away once more. "Oniichan has his reasons, even if he won't tell us."

Sora made a noise of recongition and then turned back towards the horizon. "Hurry, Birdramon. There isn't much time."

Not long after, Takeru's eyes lit up. He could see Yamato and Jyou on the ground below. Sora ordered her Digimon to circle back and they found a spot she could land. Sora felt a bit of relief in her heart, but then she noted how long it had taken them and they still hadn't found Mimi. _Why is she seperated from Jyou, anyway? What is he doing here with Yamato?_

"Oh, Takeru-!" Sora started as the boy dashed off.

Takeru was running as quickly as his feet could take him. _I take back everything I ever said. Oniichan, I'm sorry. I do need you. Please... don't leave me again. Don't leave me... Don't leave me..._

"Takeru-" Yamato started as the boy rushed past Jyou's waist and knocked the air from his brother's lungs. Takeru felt the reassuring caress of his hand and stood back.

"Please, don't leave me again, Oniichan."

Yamato gave a smile Takeru hadn't seen before. Takeru turned to Jyou who was smiling at the two of them. Even the Digimon seemed to be in good spirits.

"So... how did you get here, Takeru?" Yamato questioned. "Taichi didn't let you go off alone or I'll-"

"Taichi's in trouble!" Takeru urged. Yamato's eyes widened and Jyou frowned as the brother grabbed onto Takeru's shoulders.

"We need to hurry then!" the blonde insisted.

"S-Sora. He told Sora to bring me here," Takeru replied, then everyone heard a scream. When they looked back, Biyomon was calling out into a dark pit. Takeru looked over at his brother as he stared down into the vacant, dark pit.


	2. Chapter 1

Call and Answer

Summary: Takeru starts to reflect on his life and realizes he isn't free of making mistakes.

Warnings: Some violence, language, mentions of abuse

Pairings: Takari, Sorato, Jyoumato, Taishirou, Kenyako, Russuki (OCs), and possible hints of Daikari

A/N: Part of Angel Weasel-Woman and mine's headcanon, but can be read seperate. Hopefully this will help explain some of Takeru's actions for you all.

[1]

_I think _

_it's the getting to the point that is the hardest part_

* * *

Takeru had just turned five over the last few days, but his birthday was still something he was expecting. At first, he wondered if he had forgotten his own birthday, so he wanted to ask his mother. But he couldn't.

She was still sleeping, but everyone kept assuring him she wasn't dead. He only knew that dead was something bad and meant sleeping forever, so he kept insisting on it at first- that is, until his mother woke and told him herself.

He begged for a hug, but strong hands held him back. Not his father, who was trying to pry him back the other direction, but from his brother who seemed angry, yet sad. Takeru didn't understand what this weird emotion was his older sibling was displaying. How could someone be angry and cry, too? It wasn't like when Takeru had a tantrum- his brother wasn't screaming and throwing things, although that wasn't unheard of as of late, either.

Takeru screamed at his brother and finally the father pulled them apart.

"You can't let him," Yamato was saying as his father gently ushered him out of the room. Hiroaki motioned for Takeru to go on as his now-conscious mother watched from the hospital bed.

"Come here, sweetheart," his mother urged, reaching her weak arms out to him. Takeru rushed over and the nearby nurse, who had witnessed the entire altercation and remained silent, helped him into the woman's lap. Natsuko immediately embraced the boy and now she was crying, too, and _still_ Takeru didn't understand. "You..." she started, glancing at the closed door, "...wanted to ask Mommy something?"

"...you're not dead," Takeru confirmed to himself. "I'm sorry I thought you were."

"No, no," Natsuko said, brushing back Takeru's bangs. "Mommy had to visit the doctor for awhile and I needed to sleep extra long to get my strength back."

"...why is Onii-chan sad?" Takeru wondered, glancing at the door too. Outside, the muffled voices of the other half of their household were talking.

"You don't need to worry about that," Natsuko whispered, hugging her son again.

Finally, the father returned, but Yamato sat outside the door with his arms crossed and wiping tears away. He didn't look back at them.

The next thing Takeru would hear, he would forget because it didn't mean anything compared to being in his mother's arms again. She had so many visits to the doctor lately and Takeru had forgotten her safe scent and soft touch.

"I calmed him down," Hiroaki stated, taking a seat in one of the nearby chairs.

"...he doesn't understand?" Natsuko insisted, knowing full well why her other son wasn't following his little brother's example.

"He's just scared, Natsuko. I _don't_ blame him, either," the man replied, laying back further in the chair.

"It's not like I meant for any of this to happen!" Natsuko cried, startling the boy in her arms who was clinging to her tighter than ever.

"You think I don't know that?" Hiroaki breathed. "Still... I think a seperation is best."

Natsuko stopped breathing a moment and Takeru's fear skyrocketed. "What's wrong?" the child insisted. "Mom?"

"Let me take him for awhile, get some counseling, see how things go," Hiroaki said with a tired groan.

Natsuko nodded weakly when she could breathe again, but in her heart she knew this was going to be a more permanent arrangement. "Now?" she whispered.

Hiroaki nodded.

"What do we do... about them?" Natsuko whispered once more, hoping Takeru wasn't able to interpret her vague speech.

"...I'm... not sure," Hiroaki started. "I know Yamato won't."

"Takeru..." she whispered, hugging him again. The boy squirmed in her arms. Natsuko then had an idea and took a breath. "Let Yamato decide."

"What?" Hiroaki asked. "...what?" He had to repeat himself. He expected her to fight tooth and nail for her remaining child. At the very least, he expected _her_ to ask Takeru what he wanted.

"Bring Yamato back in... Please," Natsuko insisted.

Hiroaki stretched a little then stood and went to the door. He stepped into the hall:

"Yamato, your mother wants to talk to you about something-"

"No!"

"It's **important**, Yamato. About Takeru," Hiroaki hissed, snatching the boy by the arm and forcing him inside. The tiny blonde stumbled and he stared at the tile. He refused to talk until his father gave him a slap on the back of the head. "Go _on_."

"What do you want?" the boy snapped.

Hiroaki growled.

"Yamato... you're going to live with your father awhile. I'm guessing he's told you this already..."

"So?"

"I want you to decide... where do you want Takeru to go?"

Yamato had to look up at the eyes that matched his own now, and he bit his lip. Two minutes ago he would have said, "With Dad and I, where else?!" but he could also see Takeru clinging to his mother desperately. The older brother had vowed to protect him, but that meant nothing if he wasn't happy, too. Yamato wasn't sure what would happen to Takeru, but their father had assured him that the boy was safe either way. Yamato would trust him and this was the only time he would trust her ever again. "Takeru... stay with Mom."

"Oniichan? What does that mean?" Takeru wondered, his eyes watering up. His tiny cheeks were starting to burn red and he whipped his head between the two of them. Already, in this room, they were seperated. Hiroaki and Yamato stood near the door and Takeru was sitting in his mother's lap.

"You're staying with her," Yamato breathed, then turned away to leave. However, Hiroaki was standing in his way.

"Are you sure?" he insisted.

"Yeah, now _can we go_?" the blonde hissed, shoving past Hiroaki and back into the safety of the hallway.

* * *

Takeru did stay with his brother and father for another night, until his mother recovered. However, it wasn't in _their_ house or _their_ room. It was some strange, faraway place near Hiroaki's work. Takeru tried to pretend that he was on some magical adventure, but that wouldn't happen until years later. The fantasy was broken when he stepped inside the strange apartment building.

It was different from the one in Hikarigoaka. It wasn't fancy by any means and everything was in the same, strange color. The noises were different, too. You could hear crying, loud music, loud television; everything was so loud, Takeru covered his ears until he heard the jingle of his father's keys. He prayed somehow that those keys were magic that would take him back home.

But instead it was the smallest place he had ever seen- which was still big to a five year old, but you get the idea. His old home was a mansion, this was barely bigger than his preschool classroom he had toured a week ago.

"Well, it's not much, but it's home," Hiroaki stated. He was carrying two large duffle bags and set them down near the couch. Most of the furniture he had bought himself or came included, so it was also different from their old home where tears replaced pleather and stains in the carpet replaced hardwood.

"I like it," Yamato announced firmly, hoisting the backpack he had been carrying and running straight to a door directly ahead of the front door- past a bathroom –to _his_ room. "Check it out Takeru."

Yamato's little brother followed, holding his hands to his chest and looking around like a stray cat brought in from the cold. When he finally got to the doorway, Yamato was rolling around on his bed. Then, suddenly he stopped. Takeru waited for his brother to be happy again, but Yamato could only sit up and back into the headboard, wrapping himself in the covers.

"...are you cold, Oniichan?"

Yamato closed his eyes and nodded no, but he said, "Yeah, just a little." After a moment, Yamato looked up to Takeru, "So, are you jealous yet? Ah, I guess not. You're going to have your own room, even bigger than mine!"

"...I am?"

"Yeah."

"...is it here?"

"No, Takeru... you're staying with her, remember?"

"With Mom."

"With _her_."

Takeru fidgeted, "You two are coming back, right? To Mom's new place, too?"

"_No_, Takeru," Yamato growled. "We aren't living together anymore."

"...yes, we are! We're a family, Oniichan."

"We're not a damn family!" the brother snapped.

Takeru had only heard the word 'damn' once, and that was when his father hammered his own finger hanging a picture frame. He had been told firmly afterwards never to say such things. If things were how they had been, Takeru would run and scream and tell their parents that Yamato was saying bad words, but instead, Takeru's feet were planted firm and he couldn't even avert his gaze.

"...why do you hate her?" Takeru asked.

"_Because_," Yamato said. And if and when Takeru ever asked again, and he did multiple times, that was all he would ever hear.


	3. Chapter 2

Call and Answer

Summary: Takeru starts to reflect on his life and realizes he isn't free of making mistakes.

Warnings: some violence, language, drugs, mentions of abuse

Pairings: Takari, Sorato, Jyoumato, Taishirou, Kenyako, Russuki (OCs), and possible hints of Daikari

This chapter has some Yamakeru undertones.

A/N: It's been a long time since I've had the urge to post anything. Also, working overnights 6 nights a week at a labor heavy job is taxing. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this. If you do, give me a follow/review!

[2]

_And if you call, I will answer_

_And if you fall, I will pick you up_

"Takeru~" Patamon said, wriggling in the teenager's arms. "It's never forever."

"Don't be naïve, Patamon," Takeru begged, burying his face into the orange Digimon's side. The fur darkened as his tears pooled near the Digimon's shoulder. "We're not children anymore."

"...b-but I believe I'll see you again," Patamon demanded. "There's always a way. Somehow, we'll find it."

"Patamon..." Takeru sniffled, sitting up and taking off his signature white bucket hat, given to him by his grandmother, Kinu. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." Takeru's blue eyes glanced across the small area, the blue-green gate slowly darkening with BlackWarGreymon's virus. A barrier to protect the Digital World, but also one that would seal any way of seeing each other again.

Then his eyes fell to his brother and Gabumon, both sitting in awkward silence. It was just like that summer, except Takeru didn't have any hope this time. He was too scared to admit it.

One last time, Takeru turned to his Digimon and plunked the hat on his head. This made Patamon's ears droop and he made an unsure smile.

They all parted ways and Takeru began the trek home in silence. Usually, this meant walking alongside Iori and Miyako, but he couldn't. He had even gently moved Hikari's hand away when she asked to join him. Daisuke tried his best to convince everyone otherwise- his optimism, too, would soon fade.

When Takeru finally arrived home he was a little relieved to see his mother looking chipper. She wasn't busy with writing articles, either. She looked over to him with a frown, "What's happened?"

Takeru explained everything and when he was done, he buried his head into his mother's chest like the child he always was and cried, "It's like he's dead, Mom!"

Natsuko stroked his hair as she held him in her arms. "Takeru, even if it's true and you two part ways forever, Patamon will always be real through you."

"...Mom?"

"Takeru, remember how we anxiously await the Savior's return? We have to keep hope in our hearts."

"...I...I can't without him."

"Yes you can, Takeru."

"How?"

"Find something to believe in Takeru, so you don't lose hope. I... I've lost hope and I won't watch you fall into the same."

"...Mom?"

"You'll be fine as long as you believe... Patamon... will come back to you, eventually. In the meantime, you need to keep going."

"...I'll try."

However, Takeru couldn't believe in Patamon, because it was like Patamon was some sort of dream. In the end, while staring at his mother's knick-knack shelf in a depressed daze, he had a thought, _Patamon was like a guardian angel. Yes, I remember saying that. I have to have faith like my mother told me. _Takeru reached over to the side table of the couch and lifted the heavy Bible from the surface. His mother took it with her everywhere, only letting Takeru use it during Bible Study. It was a gift from Michel, Takeru's grandfather.

"It helped me get through... a tough situation, when I was a little girl," Natsuko explained with a weak smile, and had tucked it into Takeru's hands for the first time. Takeru remembered his mother holding her hand to her shoulder and looking a bit cold. Later on, he would see Yamato make that same gesture. He still didn't understand it.

Takeru looked at the dog-eared pages and the chapters flagged with little sticky-notes. He found reading kept his mind busy and his thoughts away from what he dismissed as some, short, religious experience: the Digital World. Takeru viewed himself as a Chosen, in all aspects of the word, sent to save a world, purpose served, and now, he was back home, not unlike the Savior.

Now that he could rationalize putting the Digital World behind him, he didn't want to forget it completely. He began keeping a journal, a book, which would eventually become _A Million Points of Light_. Perhaps if he wrote everything down like a child's story, he could further put it past him. He needed to be strong for his mother, who seemed to get weaker each day. He decided he would become more educated and be a wonderful athelete. He discovered the more he read, the more he wrote. Every game his basketball team won, he could go home and see another smile on her face. He was to be the epitome of perfect, and keep Natsuko happy and grow closer to God.

All the while, Yamato was apparently becoming the opposite.

* * *

Takeru and Hiroaki both stared at the clock awkwardly. Luckily enough, Takeru had learned some basic cooking skills and now outclassed his own father, but there was still a plate sitting out getting cold. "Dad... where is Niisan?"

"Not sure," Hiroaki replied, heading out to the balcony for a cigarette. "There was a Christmas party, I think. That girlfriend of his dropped by... Takenouchi, was it?"

"...he doesn't check in with you?" Takeru wondered, although he was relieved that his brother was with Sora on a confusing holiday such as Christmas. In Japan, there was a multitude of _things _that went on that didn't really consitute the Catholic interpretation of the celebration. Hiroaki didn't answer and this worried Takeru once again. "Dad?" the young blonde questioned through the screen door.

"Mmm?" Hiroaki asked. His mind was elsewhere, but he did his best to listen to Takeru.

"I... was thinking about asking Hikari-chan on a date."

"You haven't yet?" the father chuckled with disbelief, turning to face his son.

"...no," Takeru blushed, stiffening.

"Why not?"

"...I don't want to date someone I don't want to spend the rest of my life with," Takeru explained, fingering the rosary in his pocket.

"...that defeats the purpose of dating, son," Hiroaki replied, rolling his eyes and turning back to his cigarette.

"I wanna be like Neechan and Niisan!"

"Eh?"

"Sora and Yamato! They've been together a year tonight and I want to have a relationship as good as Niisan's!"

Hiroaki smiled. He hadn't realized it had been that long, although he had questioned the validity of his eldest son's relationship. Yamato never seemed particularly thrilled to be with Sora, hanging around almost like it was _expected _or obligated. Hiroaki barely knew her, although she seemed a fine enough girl, always calling to check in, bringing Yamato soup when he was sick, that sort of thing. Hiroaki decided since he was never too great at relationships and given Yamato's past, it was just a bit of a hitch in the road.

"...nn, how should I ask Hikari...?" Takeru fretted. "I don't want to come on too strong, _like Daisuke_."

"Just be yourself, Takeru."

"Eh...?! No, that's what people tell you when they don't know what to sa- Sorry, Dad..."

"Alright, well, how about this? If it's so important to you, find some special way to tell her you like her. A card or a dinner or something, I don't know. It's been so long since your mother and I dated..."

"Dad..." Takeru whined, blushing red. "...you know? I would ask Niisan, but he's so busy lately."

"He's not with Takenouchi; he's not at band practice. Where is he?" Hiroaki realized suddenly.

"Mm, maybe he's hanging out with Taichi. Lost time and all that," Takeru offered.

Hiroaki made a noise as he put out the cigarette and headed back inside. "I'm sure your brother will be home soon, with the way those two caterwaul. Why don't we watch some TV or something?"

Takeru agreed and the father and son spend some quality time watching one of Yamato's DVDs- _Apollo 13._ "I guess Niisan still likes space flicks."

"Suppose. Why is that important?"

"...you don't remember, do you?" Takeru grinned. "That model he made our first year apart. He made a solar system that included the moons of the entire solar system..."

"I think they gave him extra credit when there was none. Ugh, what happened to that kid?"

Takeru frowned, reminded quickly of the divorce. He had always questioned how it had effected Yamato so greatly and Takeru seemingly walked out unscathed. It wasn't like Takeru couldn't remember anything about it- he remembered the yelling, even if he couldn't recall what it was about. He remembered Mom being gone a lot despite being under the same roof. He just remembered reaching out for her and receiving nothing. In a way, he had only been closer to his mother _because _of the divorce. Hiroaki had always been absent, so Takeru hadn't felt much of change there. His biggest disappointment was not spending enough time with Yamato. In fact, Takeru felt a tinge of guilt tug at him as he listened to the movie, that they hadn't spent time together these last three years, save anniversaries, holidays, and whatnot... the band and a girlfriend had only made Takeru more aware of their growing age difference.

After some time, Hiroaki noticed Takeru had fallen asleep on the couch and covered him with a blanket. The movie continued:

**"We just lost the moon."**

About then there was a loud knocking on the door and an unusual cry of pain and more knocking. Hiroaki paused the movie and headed for the door. Takeru stirred on the couch a little and his eyes fluttered. He was sure his father would send him off to sleep and miss everything, so he tried to look unstartled as keys scratched the outside of the door until it made a loud unlocking click.

"Ah, Yamato... What happened to you?" Hiroaki urged.

That same painful noise, somewhere between a sob and a plead for help, scared the father. Yamato shoved past Hiroaki, leaving a little blood on the tips of his fingers. Takeru heard his brother yelp again when Hiroaki grabbed him and pulled him back, "Tell me what happened, Yamato!"

"Just, just leave me alone!" Yamato cried and Takeru listened to his footsteps. He was stumbling. His voice had sounded a tad off... Takeru sat up and caught a glimpse of his brother. There was blood on his hands and his cheeks were burning... that coupled with his glassed over eyes confirmed he had been crying. Takeru had never seen him like this and immediately shot up.

"Onii..." Takeru started, but trailed off as Yamato refused to look at him and slammed his bedroom door shut.

Hiroaki turned to his youngest. "Maybe, if you talked to him?"

Takeru nodded with worry and rushed to the door. It was locked. Takeru grumbled but Hiroaki opened the bathroom door. Takeru then recalled the bathroom connected to Yamato's room and the hall, although the door was usually covered in junk. Takeru wondered as he shoved the opposite door open, how the Hell such a cleanly person kept his own room so trashed.

"Go away!" Yamato barked.

Takeru heard something glass break against the other side of the door. Dark brown shards fizzed at his feet as he inched just enough space so he could squeeze through. "It's me, Niisan."

"T-Takeru... Please leave... I can't be around you like this."

Takeru dismissed the statements as the results of the liquid mind Yamato had been nursing a moment ago. He was sure their father knew it, too. Takeru's breath hitched when he saw his brother's face. There was a cut across the right bridge of his nose and his clothes had some tearing. Takeru gave a huge huff and moved the bathroom door wide open. When he turned on the light, Yamato sheilded his sensitive eyes.

Yamato sat on the bed, staring down at the sheet, stained. He let the running water drown out his memories of their cause and Takeru returned with a bandage and a wet washcloth. He began dabbing at his brother's face. "Jesu-" but Takeru stopped himself. He couldn't take his Savior's name in vain. Instead, he turned it into something else, "Jesus have mercy on you."

"...what?" the older blonde wondered. Yamato squinted as Takeru dabbed at his eyebrow.

"Did you and Taichi have a fight again?"

Yamato chuckled, "N-no."

"I thought you were with Sora tonight," Takeru reminded the stagnant room.

"I was," Yamato said flatly.

For a moment the two brother's eyes met. Takeru could see the dark circles and the dilated pupils. When Yamato moved his hand to Takeru's, it scared him and he pulled back. "...s-she hit you?" Takeru whispered.

"Takeru, just go."

"I want to know what happened. Did you cheat on her or something?"

Yamato immediately furrowed his brow and clenched his fists, "Fuck, no, why would you think I would do something like that?!"

"I don't!"

"Then why did you suggest it?!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I just can't imagine why you two would argue, much less get in a boxing match!" Takeru cried. He had to catch his breath. He didn't realize it until he went back to sleep on the extra futon later that night, but his ideal family was falling apart. Again. _Why do you do this to me?!_ Takeru wanted to scream.

"You wouldn't understand," Yamato said. "Get off the bed, Takeru."

Takeru tried to reach over with the bandage, but Yamato swatted at him, so fiercly it nearly knocked Takeru to the ground. The younger blond took the hint and went to return the cloth. "I'm your brother. I would understand anything."

"Not this."

Takeru growled as he wrung out the towel. _How can you answer so quickly and so cold? You sound like you did in that damn forest..._ "What's going on with you?" Takeru demanded from the bathroom doorframe.

Yamato laid back onto his forearms, staring at the ceiling. He barely blinked and suddenly refused to say a word, even when Takeru insisted. _He's sulking_, Takeru decided. _Whatever happened, it wasn't good. They've broken up and once again... I have no idea why._


	4. Chapter 3

**Call and Answer**

Summary: Takeru starts to reflect on his life and realizes he isn't free of making mistakes.

Warnings: some violence, language, drugs, mentions of abuse

Pairings: Takari, Sorato, Jyoumato, Taishirou, Kenyako, Russuki (OCs), and possible hints of Daikari

A/N: If you haven't kept up, it's been like two years since I've posted. I'm sorry. My wife and I were married, we moved, and things have just been... difficult. Not between us, but life in general. Anyway, we are ready to start reviving/finishing the headcanon, so if you're still out there, give us a review or PM and let us know! Also, there's an easter egg in the date for Mimi's party... enjoy XD

[3]

_And if you court, this disaster_

_I'll point you home_

_I'll point you home_

* * *

Takeru wasn't sure how he survived the five hour drive in Yamato's shitty black Mazda. The thing reeked of smoke with underhints of alcohol. He even declined and insisted on a ride with his father, but Hiroaki would be late. Like he was to everything, apparently.

Takeru sighed as grunge music blared between them. The cityscape faded into long countrysides, as if the land was squished flat. Farms and traditional houses sprung up and soon, Takeru saw the sign they entered Shimane.

His heart hurt. He gripped the rosary at his side tight, leaving indentations. He had just lost Patamon, again, maybe forever, a month ago. Takeru hated BlackWarGreymon more than ever for sealing the gate, even if it meant protecting all the worlds. Takeru insisted to himself there had to have been another way...

He looked to his older brother. He was lost in thought as always, looking as if he may break down at any moment. Takeru did feel for him; Yamato lost his band, his girlfriend, his best friend, and now, his grandmother, all in the span of a year. Takeru wanted to hate him: most of that was his brother's fault, but he couldn't.

Yamato rolled down the window, signaling probably his seventh cigarette since they left Odaiba. Takeru rolled down his window, too, trying to think of anything to start conversation. Their age gap and recent change in moralities had left them as far away mentally as Mimi was physically in America.

"I heard Taichi is staying with you."

Yamato took a drag. He continued to white-knuckle the steering wheel. "Don't get the wrong idea or anything. He's leaving soon. A scholarship, I think."

"...have you thought about maybe a music scholarship?" Takeru asked.

"No. I don't know what I'm doing with anything right now, Takeru."

"I _know_, that's why I was trying to help..." he managed. This wasn't going well at all. He left his reservations about Taichi's recent coming out aside and tried to focus on the situation at hand.

"Remember when we used to catch fireflies in the summer?"

Yamato actually relaxed his grip somewhat! "Y-Yeah. I had to console you when it died, because you didn't take it out of the bottle overnight like Kinu told you."

"Heh, yeah..." Takeru forced a laugh.

Their grandmother was dead. How could he laugh like that? No. She would want them to be happy and smiling, remembering good times... it seemed like only yesterday that they were there saving the Digital World again. Now, Takeru was starting middle school in less than a week.

"Takeru..."

Yamato initiating conversation? The younger sibling looked over.

"No... nevermind. I'll tell you later."

Then, Yamato was back to gripping the steering wheel as hard as he could and holding back whatever it was again.

* * *

_You have been cordially invited to the official reunion of the Chosen Children. There is no RSVP. _

_The only way you're not getting in is if you don't show up. If you don't show up, then I will hunt you down and drag you there. No excuses. Don't be late. Dress formal-casual._

_June 19th, 2005_

_Tachikawa, Mimi_

"A party? Why? What does she mean by reuniting us? Does this have to do with her returning from America?" Takeru wondered aloud.

Natsuko shrugged from where she lay on the couch. She had been taking things easy. It seemed whatever was bothering her had come and gone suddenly. At least, she was working again... but from home exclusively. "I just get the mail, Takeru. Maybe you should ask little Hikari to go with you?"

"It's a party for all of us... doesn't really seem the right occasion."

"I'm sure she would love to hear from you, Takeru. I love how devoted you are to the church program and your studies, but with everything that's happened lately I think you need to take a break. I don't want you turning into your father."

Takeru winced at his mother even mentioning him. He knew Natsuko only spoke of him in disdain, despite having some weird friendship... tolerance (?) existing between them. However, his mother knew best... maybe he had been working too hard.

He dialed the number. Mimi's three-second voicemail answered. He went to dial again. This time his cell rang, but he had dialed Hikari instead.

"I'm glad you agreed to come with me."

"It's no problem, Takeru. How are you... holding up?"

"I have the light of God in my heart, Hikari. I'll be fine. Always," Takeru replied. Saying it out loud made him more confident things might go well for a change. He climbed the driveway to Mimi's home. Sora's car was parked nearby. Then, he remembered what Yamato had done to her and clenched his jaw. Everything was just so unforgivable. Takeru had hoped the funeral would have repaired things, but as far as he knew, Yamato had moved onto destroying Mimi's life. As long as Takeru had nothing to do with it and kept his mind where he wanted it. He was going to ask Hikari to officially date him.

The whole mess was such a big step for him. This date would be the start of their future marriage.

He reached out to hold her hand. She didn't decline, but looked away, possible embarassed. Takeru heard shouting already from the other side of the door. Hikari pulled away from him as he squeezed down too hard.

Miyako yelled next: "You hit Sora? What kind of man are you? No, you ARE better than that. What gives?!"

Takeru sighed. His brother was already causing problems... He knew full well of Sora's injuries, but it seemed neither of the lovers had disclosed where they came from. He opened the door. The group stood around. Yamato was red in the face, drops of sweat on his forehead. Miyako had her fists in the air. Sora held a hand to her face, as if to cover her shame.

"It's none of your God damn business," Yamato hissed.

Takeru slammed his fist into the doorway. "Of course, those are the first words you say."

"TB! Hikari!" Daisuke grinned and waved, cookie crumbs covering his shirt. He picked at them.

"I'm so glad you're here," Mimi said with a smile, hoping to break up the ensuing fight.

Yamato snickered to himself, "I wasn't aware you had passed a law on free speech, brother."

"Don't give me that," Takeru breathed. He shook his head and turned to the beautiful woman approaching him. "Hello. How are you, Mimi?"

Mimi hugged him tight. Too tight.

"I'm wonderful," she lied.

"Mimi~" Hikari said, embracing the girl with tears. Takeru smiled weakly.

"We were just discussing—" Miyako started, her temper still flaring.

"Nothing," Mimi interrupted. "Please, have a seat you two. Are you guys dating yet? Because it really needs to happen."

Takeru glared daggers at Yamato and the older brother rolled his eyes. As Mimi lead them to join the others, Takeru opened his mouth to answer.

"Oh, no," Hikari chuckled. "We don't have any plans to right now."

"So, Mimi, what's the big idea, gatherin' us all here?" Daisuke questioned, now on his third cookie.

"Well, you've all grown apart. I don't think any of you even realize it—" she started as the door flung open. Jyou and Iori rushed in, apologizing for their lateness. Mimi spoke reassurances and the others laughed. Except Takeru. He was anxious to hear what Mimi had to say and watched as she tapped her knee on the couch. Iori took a seat next to her.

"Sorry for the interruption," he said with a smile, "What did we miss?"

Jyou stood at the end of the couch, away from Yamato. Mimi continued now that everyone had arrived and was settled. Takeru noted how tired she looked and recalled how all-out she went on her parties. Takeru looked around at all the decorations, based around their Digimon and crests. The entire thing seemed like more of a slap in the face than a pleasant reminder. A plate of cookies were patterned with Patamon's orange stripes.

"Now that everyone's here... I was saying you've all grown apart and you don't even realize it, but I do. Just because the Digital World is no longer a part of our lives doesn't mean we can't be friends anymore. All I hear is everyone is too busy for everyone else..." She looked to Taichi and then back to the rest. "...but that's not who we are."

Yamato scoffed.

"Is it really that bad?" Koushiro wondered aloud, looking around the room. He and Taichi were standing in the kitchen doorway, still holding hands. Taichi was nervously moving his fingers against his lover's. The entire thing made Takeru sick to his stomach. At the very least, they didn't have to be so public about the entire thing. He worried for his friends, thrown in sin. Maybe Mimi was right... everyone was losing their way.

"...I've got school," Jyou said.

"Make time, then," Mimi announced and pointed a finger at him.

"...that's not as easy as it sounds, Mimi."

She frowned, "Well, what about you Yamato? You have free time."

He looked away. "Let's face it, none of you want to be near me right now. I don't want anyone near me right now."

"That's not true. Didn't you realize that the _last time_?" Mimi snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"He's a woman beating manwhore," Takeru interjected. "He's right."

"Don't act like you know me or what I'm thinking, Takeru. Keep your thoughts to yourself and your damn God."

"Then explain yourself," Miyako insisted. She stood nearer to Takeru.

Taichi snickered, "Out of all the people to fucking say it, you, Takeru? He is your brother and let me just say this—Yeah, most of us have qualms with Yamato, but he isn't the only problem. We're all to blame. I've been busy with school and I haven't even made time for Kou-chan..."

"I don't want to hear about that. Speaking of, have you two realized the error of your ways yet?" Takeru insisted, looking over to Taichi and Koushiro, who pried their hands apart suddenly.

"Who are you to judge anyone with your damn Queen Spider and water lizards," Yamato mumbled.

Takeru blinked, "What?" _What in the Hell is that supposed to mean?_

Jyou snickered. _Am I missing some joke between them?_

"I think Mimi's right," Hikari interrupted. "If any of us are having problems, we should be helping them, not ostracizing them."

Yamato smiled weakly. "That's a nice thought, but nothing's changed."

"...isn't that what I'm saying?" Hikari insisted.

"No. I mean, the Digital World changed nothing."

"What? We saved the world!" Daisuke crowed. "How is that nothing?"

"Does anyone give a damn, really?" Yamato pointed out. "Have any of you even tried to go back? Obviously none of us care the fuck enough to try."

Everyone glanced around. Koushiro finally spoke up, "I have been developing something, but..."

"I wouldn't even be with you if it wasn't for the Digital World," Taichi said, looking over at Koushiro who looked like he may cry. Only Taichi knew the sleepless nights the boy had spent after the closure.

Takeru stared at his shoes a moment trying to hide disgust, "H-How can you just forget about them? None of us have, even if you think we have."

"...we've _all_ moved on. Except you, I guess. Don't lie to us and say that you aren't compensating."

"I have found something to help me get through this. Maybe if we all just gave up like you-"

"I still want to know what happened with you, Sora," Miyako insisted.

"I beg to differ, Yamato. I still miss Armadimon..." Iori said.

"Mind your damn business," Yamato snapped. "Sora and I aren't together. Get over it."

"If we knew a way to the Digimon we would be there," Daisuke started.

"Yamato, she's just concerned," Sora replied.

"You're fine. Well enough to fucking spread rumours about me."

"I didn't start them!" she insisted. "But you sure let them dictate who-"

"**Stop it**!" Mimi screamed, tears in her eyes. "All of you!" She shook in place a moment and stood with her fists in the air and slammed them to her sides, much like she had in the Digital World. She had promised not to cry so much, but sniffles escaped her. Iori reached out to take her hand, but she swatted him away. "Everyone hates each other now, and I don't understand it! We all got along so well back then – losing the Digimon _can't_ have changed us all _this_ much!"

Everyone exchanged glances as Mimi continued:

"These people I see in front of me are _not_ the friends I knew. They're _not_ the kids those glowy Homunculus-things chose! I don't see any Courage in Taichi, or, or Yamato with any Friends, and Takeru's lost all Hope! Even Hikari's Light couldn't brighten this room, and there's only twelve of us here! So just forget it! Forget all of it! Enjoy your misery, you **bastards**."

She rushed off to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Way to go, Yamato," Takeru breathed.

"Fuck off," he replied, heading for the balcony. "Stay in your fucking fantasy if you want. That goes for all of you!" the blonde barked, shoving the screen door open. "Believe that the Digital World changed us for the better. I... believed that, too, but not anymore." He shot a glance at Sora before closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong with us...?" Taichi whispered. He looked at Mimi's closed door.

"I don't know."

"Niether do I."

"Look," Jyou intervened. "Yamato has his reasons and so do all of us. We're all to blame for this as much as him. Mimi's right. I don't make time for any of you. I haven't since Middle School..."

"How do we fix this?" Ken spoke, finally.

"Maybe we should go home and think this over," Hikari suggested.

Hikari watched Takeru as he drove them home. He gave a long breath. "I can't believe how Yamato destroyed that party."

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no, don't pretend you didn't go in there wanting to pick a fight. I admire the man you've become, Takeru, but you really had no right to judge my brother or yours."

"Hikari... I'm only trying to do what's best for everyone."

"That's what Mimi was trying to do, too... and we all fucked up."


End file.
